bloodrayne_mia_the_vampire_slayerfandomcom-20200215-history
Takes One to Kill One
Takes One to Kill One is the 16th episode of Season 4. Summary Angels are being killed by an unknown entity. Uriel has captured the Greater Demon Aloastair and asks Oracle to torture the demon in order to extract information from him so they can stop the murders. Rayne is concerned about Oracle but Oracle agrees to do it anyway. However, when Aloastair reveals some shocking information, Oracle's world is shattered. Plot While eating at a pizza restaurant, lamenting that he and some of his angelic siblings are somewhat at odds, Oracle finds out that some angels had been mysteriously killed. He suddenly senses an angel screaming for help on the Angel radio and upon tracking the signal, finds one of the corpses within a massive car wreck, much to his confusion and grief. After saying goodbye to the deed angel, Uriel attempts to sneak up on Oracle but the Original Angel senses his presence so Uriel comes to him and reveals that at least half a dozen angels from both his and Michael's garrison have been killed. Confused as of how angels can be killed by anything other than another angel, Oracle asks Uriel if he and Michael questioned other angels, but Uriel reveals that none of the angels did it. Agreeing to condone their differences and join forces, Uriel takes Oracle to a secret angel hideout where they had captured and even tortured the Greater Demon Aloastair to find out if it is the demons. Uriel mentions that he had been torturing Aloastair himself, but the demon had not said anything. Uriel asks Oracle to interrogate the demon, as none of the other angels have been able to break Aloastair's will. Oracle enters the chamber alone and, at first, Aloastair does not recognize the angel. Aloastair starts singing as Oracle starts preparing a collection of torture instruments. Aloastair laughs and wonders who the angel is, not recognizing him. Oracle does not tell him at first and then suggests he starts talking. He suggests Oracle might want to get revenge if not for how Aloastair tortured anyone he loves, then for everything he did to the angels. Aloastair boasts of what he did to the angels back in Heaven long before he fell but admits he never did break some of them. Oracle tells him that he remembers Aloastair. With the demon finally recognizing the angel, Oracle started with a syringe filled with holy water. Outside, Uriel listens to Aloastair's screams of pain, smiling with great pleasure. During the interrogation, however, Ariel appears and speaks with Uriel, telling him that she knows who it really is that's killing the angels. After Uriel, for some reason, banishes her from the area using an angel banishing sigil, Oracle comes out having heard the noise but Uriel said that Ariel wanted to talk to Oracle, but Uriel told her that he was busy torturing Aloastair and when she insists, he banished her so as not to attrack attention. Disappointed that Oracle had not even began and had only just finished drawing the trap, Uriel tells Oracle to remain focused and not to be distracted by anything, which the Original Angel begrudgingly agrees to. When the Team finds the two angels, Uriel tells them to stay out of it, that it is angel business, but they stubbornly refuses so Uriel disciplines them by beating them to a pulp. However, Oracle comes out and heals Rayne and the Team, annoying Uriel that his oldest brother got distracted again. After explaining what was going on, Rayne and Mia ask to give it a shot at torturing Aloastair and Oracle agrees, much to Uriel's disagreement. As the team begin to torture Aloastair, Oracle then talks with Uriel and they argue on Ariel, as Oracle does not want her dead but Uriel for some reason seems to panic when Oracle mentions he intends to find and redeem her. However, Oracle suddenly senses Aloastair has broken free and shocked and horrified, he quickly goes back into the room and returns in time to see Mia and Rayne badly beaten and he throws Aloastair off them. He then fought and easily overpowered Aloastair using his far superior strength and combat abillity to beat the demon to bloody pulp. He then proceeds to torture Aloastair, but found that the demons weren't responsible for the angel deaths. After this, Oracle decides to kill the Greater Demon and uses his holy powers to torture Aloastair to death. While being at the hospital, Oracle watches with visible remorse and discomfort as Sidney criticizes Uriel for being so cold-hearted as to risking both Rayne and Mia's lives, only for Oracle's younger archangel brother to not only offer no apology, although he realizes he made a bad decision and his to live with it, but also saying that it was collateral damage in war. Oracle then went back to the warehouse and investigated the Devil's Trap. As Uriel was following, he was confronted by the team, who told him that they knew who was really killing the angels. He had trapped them all and planned to kill them. However, Oracle appeared and while initially shocked, he angrily demanded Uriel to release his friends upon seeing Rayne weakly point at Uriel and barely mustering enough strength to pull out Uriel's blade that she stole. Seeing the blood on Uriel's blade causes Oracle to realize that it was Uriel who was behind the malfunctioning Devil's Trap and the angel killings and furiously looks at him and negates Uriel's hold on the team forcibly. Uriel pleads for Oracle to listen to him, as he does not want to kill him, only for Oracle to reprimand Uriel for killing his own kin before realizing when Uriel says he only killed those who refused to join him and start a rebellion by remembering Uriel being fascinated with Lucifer's talent when he taught the middle archangel when he was young that Uriel is working with Lucifer. Disgusted, Oracle frustratingly scolds Uriel for having lost all honor by working with Lucifer. However, Uriel reminded Oracle of the times when Lucifer was the greatest angel of all, but Oracle angrily says Lucifer was his greatest failure. Uriel completely disapproves and also reveals to Oracle, when he asks if Uriel has betrayed God, that God has left Heaven, shocking and astounding Oracle to a brief silence. When he asks why, Uriel bitterly laughed, much to Oracle's visible discomfort and reveals that God left them to find their own path and because Oracle leaving and Aurora's fall being losses He never fully recovered. Uriel also reveals Michael, being the current king of Heaven, is refusing to let the other angels free Lucifer and therefore not doing anything significant rather than protecting mankind so they must follow someone who will, and that he is tired of bowing before humans who are the inferior of His creations. Though the Original Angel considered joining his younger archangel bother, Oracle refuses without much hesitation, blasts Uriel with telekinesis, and apports his friends out as Uriel furiously attempts to throw a knife at them, only to be caught by Oracle. Uriel angrily asks Oracle if humans are worth dying for but Oracle responds by saying they are worthy in ways neither Uriel and Lucifer could ever understand. When Uriel furiously reminded Oracle that they are not his family and that Uriel and the angels are and, although not many, some of them want to free Lucifer, Oracle loses his temper and angrily says then that he'll strike them down just like he will put Uriel down for his betrayal. Upon regaining composure, Uriel sadly says to Oracle that he has fallen beyond anyone's help and must die, but Oracle confidently asks Uriel if he truly thinks he can hurt him, let alone kill him, and casually reminds Uriel that he taught not only him but also his older brothers, not excluding Lucifer. Uriel bitterly challenges Oracle to put the Original Angel's previous statement to the test. Having nothing more to say to each other, Oracle and Uriel engage in a brutal hand to hand fight to the death, with Uriel using his armor to fight Oracle's superior strength. Uriel proved to be a worthy and very crafty foe, despite Oracle's far superior strength and obviously superior experience and skill, managing to use his understanding of patterns to block most of Oracle's attacks. However, Oracle was still visibly too skilled, as he appears to be winning regardless, despite the near standstill. Uriel eventually pulls out an angelic combat knife to try to slash Oracle, but he quickly disarms his brother after blocking a series of knife slashes and trusts, although he was slashed by Uriel first, which he shrugged off. After Uriel finally headbutts Oracle, the original angel recovers from his confusion of Uriel's ability to fight him so well and uses his knack for changing combat arts to another combat art to finally visibly and effectively dominates Uriel, eventually managing to send him flying through a wall with punch. Oracle ultimately rips off Uriel's armor and throws him away. Uriel then combines his blades to form his sword and Oracle pulls out his blades and combines them to form his own celestial staff. Oracle easily beats back Uriel and splits his sword back to blades. Uriel then retreats and unleashes all the Angels he recruited but he slaughters them easily and Uriel manages to slash him in surprise but Oracle shrugs him off and proceeds to break Uriel Archangel Blade with his staff and then returns his staff back to blades and fights him with a single blade, eventually disarming him despite Uriel using Divine Mode. Before they can resume, Ariel arrives and fights Uriel herself, but appears to be beaten down until she is saved when Oracle appears behind Uriel and kills him with his own Archangel Blade. Following Uriel's demise, Oracle and Ariel are both saddened and heartbroken. Characters Main * Rayne Van Helsing * Mia Salvatore * Oracle * Sidney Devereaux * Lilly Yen * Nigel Rodgers Recurring * Uriel * Ariel * Aloastair Featured Supernatural Creatures * Angels ** Archangels ** Malakhim ** Seraphim * Demons ** Greater Demons * Monsters ** Dhampir ** Kitsune * Slayers Quotes * Oracle: "Goodbye, sister. Hello, Uriel." * Uriel: "Hello, brother?" * Oracle: "Why are you here?" * Uriel: "To find out what is going on, same as you. Is she..." * Oracle: "Yes." * Uriel: "Not again." * Oracle: "What do you mean not again?" * Uriel: "She is the seventh angel killed this week." * Oracle: "Seven of our siblings have been killed?" * Uriel: "Yes." * Oracle: "Did you and Michael question other angels?" * Uriel: "We did. They don't know anything?" * Oracle: "Uriel, I'd like to help you find out who did this." * Uriel: "What? Why?" * Oracle: "However long I have been gone from Heaven, I do still care about our siblings. And whatever differences you and I have, you and I both know that this aligns our interest." * Uriel: "Very well. Come with me. I have someone who is probably responsible, if not, knows who or what is." Uriel's treachery revealed * Uriel: "You called? What say you, Oracle? Will you come with me to Heaven? Will you fight with us?" * Oracle: "It is rather strange. Strange how a leaky pipe can undo the work of angels...when we ourselves are supposed to be the agents of fate." * Uriel: "Aloastair was much more powerful than we had predicted." * Oracle: "No, Uriel. No demon could even try to overpower that trap unless it had help. As you told me, you made it yourself." * Uriel: "What are you insinuating, Oracle." * Oracle: "I may have been gone many millennia, but I know you, Uriel. I've known you since the moment you came into being. I took care of you when you needed me, I was there for you when no-one else was...we fought by each other's sides, served together away from home for what at times seemed like an eternity. We are brothers, Uriel. We're family. Are we not?" * Uriel: "We are." * Oracle: "Then please...pay me that respect and tell me the truth." * Uriel: "The truth is...the only thing that can kill angel...is another angel." Right before Oracle and Uriel's fight * Oracle: "You." * Uriel: "Yes, I'm afraid so." * Oracle: "You broke the devil's trap? Set Aloastair on my wards? My friends!" * Uriel: "Yes, Oracle, I did turn the screw a little. Aloastair should have killed them and escaped and you should have gone off happily scapegoating the demons." * Oracle: "For the murders of our kin?" * Uriel: "Not murders, Oracle. No. My work is conversion." * Oracle: "Conversion?" * Uriel: "I am sorry, Oracle. But in your absence, things in Heaven have changed. Do you have any idea how long I have stood here, and there? How long I have played this game? By rules that make no sense." * Oracle: "It is our Father's creation, Uriel." * Uriel: "Our father. Well, guess what, Oracle. He stopped being our Father, if He ever was, the moment He created them. Humanity. His favorites. His whining puking larvae." * Oracle: "Are you trying to convert me, Uriel?" * Uriel: "I wanted you to join me. And I still do. I loved our Father, Oracle, but now, I have lost faith in all but one...whom I am going to raise. And I want you to help me. With you, we can be more than powerful enough too..." * Oracle: "Too...?" * Uriel: "Too raise our brother." * Oracle: "Lucifer." * Uriel: "I know you remember. How strong he was. How beautiful. He was rivaled by none, save you and Michael. And he didn't bow to humanity. He was punished for defending us, his siblings -- his family. Now if you wish to believe in something, Oracle, believe in him." * Oracle: "Lucifer is not God." * Uriel: "God, as you call Him...well like I said in your absence, things have changed. God isn't God anymore. He doesn't care what we do. I am proof of that. He left us!" * Oracle: "What!? * Uriel: "Yes, Oracle. God, our father...He left Heaven a long time ago. And Michael...has been king ever since. He is winning against Hell. And he has become much more powerful than before. Since he became king, he has no tolerance for disobedience. He punishes those who disobey him, even with death. But he is far too strong for me. Only you can defeat him." * Oracle: "What do you mean, Uriel?" * Uriel: "I tried to convince him of my cause, but he rejected me. Scarred me with his wings. I am all but on my own." * Oracle: "But this. What exactly were you going to do, Uriel? Were you gonna...kill the whole garrison? As well as Michael?" * Uriel: "I only killed the ones who said no. Others have joined me, Oracle. Now, I beg of you brother, please, do not fight me. Help me. Help me spread the word. Help me bring on the Apocalypse. Come with me, brother. Join me." * Oracle: "If I were to say yes, Uriel...right here, right now...and I were to go with you, will you to promise me that you or anyone who serves you will not ever harm nor being harm upon nor send anyone to do the same to any my friends?" * Uriel: "I give you my word." * Oracle: "What exactly do I have to do?" * Uriel: "Be unafraid." * Oracle: "You know, for the first time in a long time...I am. But you should know better than to try and convert me. I'm sorry, Uriel. I love you, little brother. I do. But I will not help you unleash a chaotic cosmic imbalance upon all Creation." * Uriel: "You choose them over us? Your own family? So be it!" Category:Episodes